


时间尽在掌握 Time for Alice

by hastamifinal



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Happy Ending, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: 时间先生十分怀念爱丽丝。而她也忘不了他。





	时间尽在掌握 Time for Alice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time for Alice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962486) by [mmmflarfle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmflarfle/pseuds/mmmflarfle). 



> 我知道这CP很雷，但是本来就是童话故事，糖就大把大把的撒吧。

她突然惊喘了一声。时间先生就站在她面前，正如他一个月前一样英俊。她那时的愚蠢差点杀死了他并几乎毁灭了整个地下世界。她一直后悔而痛苦着。她很惊讶做了这一切之后他还对她这么温柔。她父亲的怀表可能起到一点作用。但潜意识里她一直希望他的温柔还有其他原因。

现在，这一个月几乎每个晚上都出现在她的梦境里的人就站在自己面前。他一脸好奇。尽管他还是如同平日一样冷漠，不过明亮的眼睛暴露了他的真实想法。她看的出来那其中的悲伤和悔意都快溢了出来。她的心一阵绞痛。她一只手按上自己痛苦的胸膛，另一只手则伸向了他。她的那只手温柔地贴上他的面颊。她看着他，开始尽力用眼神安抚他悲伤的心。

“泰姆……我……我以为我再也见不到你了。”她结结巴巴地说，声音轻得不能更轻了。”说真的，我从别离的那一天起就一直希望能有机会再见到你。“说完这句坦白之后她的脸倏地一下红了。她看向别处。太尴尬了。她不明白为什么突然他就要把她带到他的城堡。她不明白为什么自己立刻就向他坦诚心声。

一只戴着手套的手握上了她的手。他再一次吓到了她。她等着他解释。他们对视着。

”我最亲爱的爱丽丝，“他终于开口了，”似乎我们上一次见面时我对你要求太苛刻了。我必须为此向你表达最诚挚的歉意。我要收回那句话，“她困惑地眨眨眼，等着他说下去，”我从那时起就再也无法忘记你。孤独和悔恨让这一个月的每一分每一秒都显得毫无意义。“说到这他突然单膝跪下。她惊呼了一口气。他戴着手套的双手轻轻抬起她的一只手，轻柔地轻吻着她的手背。”我真希望你能原谅我之前无礼的话语并能偶尔来这里陪陪我。“

听到这她惊呆了。恢复意识之后她赶紧充满爱意地看着他，把他扶起身。”亲爱的，你愿意吗？“他恳求地盯着她。她淘气地笑了起来。”我担心我不可能……“

当她每说出一个字他的眼神就更加严厉。显然他完全误解了。她才说到一半他就打断了她，猛地转过身想要离开。”你当然不会答应。我能指望幼儿园小朋友什么呢。“他略带苦涩地怒吼着。

爱丽丝对他的急性子皱了皱眉。她抓住他的手臂，强迫他转回身。这回轮到他惊讶了。

”你这个愚蠢的家伙，听我说完！我担心我不可能拒绝你这样一个真诚的请求，亲爱的！“她重重地强调了后半句话。

他被拒绝的痛苦表情瞬间消失了。他惊讶地看着面前这位美丽的女士。他终于明白了为什么那么喜欢她了：还有谁敢像她那样对时间本尊肆无忌惮地说话呢？

当她看着严肃的时间先生终于明白了她的话的时候她得意地笑了。她立刻就被他拥入怀里，几乎就要窒息。当他稍微放松了的一瞬间她尖叫了出来。她的脸立刻又羞红了。她也环抱了他，头靠在他胸膛上，使劲拽着他的大斗篷下的衬衫。他的一只手轻轻地搭上她的后脑勺，另一只则悄悄地环上了她的腰，把他们的身体压得紧到不能再紧。她呻吟了一声，不敢相信这不是她的又一个梦。

他们稍微分开了一点距离，锁紧了目光。她天蓝色的明亮眼睛因欲望而迷蒙。他的也是。他望向她丰满的嘴唇。他又抱紧了她。缓慢地，温柔地，几乎虔诚地，他吻上了她柔软的嘴唇。  
她稍微歪了点自己的头方便他亲吻自己。她抬起一只手开始对付他宽松的领结。

他们亲吻了很久直到时间先生本人都无法给予更多时间了。一阵清嗓子的声音打断了他们。威金斯正尴尬地站在走廊对面。当他们注意到他时，他立刻转过身，朝大钟走去，絮絮叨叨着秒钟们遇到的新麻烦。他们很不情愿地分开了。不过跟在威金斯身后走的同时，他们一直牵着手，时不时微笑着亲吻。

（全文完）


End file.
